Never Sleep Never Die
by Hell-At-Midnight
Summary: He loved her she loved him. He was from the past she was from the future. The truth is that hearts are fragile things.


Sakura Wolfsbane was beautiful. She was unusual-looking, with one eye being a deep, violet purple and the other being an icy blue. They were large and almond shaped, and expressed everything she couldn't say out loud. Her hair was a long and flowing raven black, that tinted blue when the light hit it just so. It framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, and spilled onto her shoulders like a dark waterfall.

Her pale white skin looked lighter than it was in contrast to her hair, and her dark choice in makeup only made it paler. Adorning her beautiful almond eyes were thick black lines, ending in teardrop shapes on her cheeks. Her lips were painted a glossy onyx and made her straight teeth look blindingly white when she smiled-- which was hardly ever.

She wore a black Happy Bunny tank top that read "You're Ugly And That Makes Me Sad" (she was quite fond of sarcastic shirts), and upon her neck was a silver chain necklace with an ornate cross on it, given to her by her mother before she died. She wore baggy black bondage pants, with many straps, chains,and rings, and a pair of black sneakers with red swirl designs on them. Around her waist was a studded pyramid belt, and on her wrists she woreblack wristbands and bracelets to cover her scars.

She sat at a table at the food court, lazily picking at her sandwich from Subway. She glanced around her at the people who were laughing and talking with eachother happily. Oh, how she wished she could be one of those people. But she couldn't. She brought her hand up to her chest and lightly traced the design of the silver cross that lay against her almost powder white skin. Her mother had given her that cross. She remembered her mother now. She'd been kind and soft spoken, and yet so self-confident that it startled people. Her boss had told her that's how she'd gotten the job. Her mom had been a model, and a great one at that, with thick, dark hair that curled it's way to her mid-back and startling violet eyes. Her father had said that was why he was first attracted to her. Her father had been a sensible man, and a photographer, which is how he'd met her mother, Luikora.

She had fallen for Howard because of his rugged nature despite being a professional photographer. Luikora had found out that he was rugged because he grew up in a city and had studied martial arts in his love for the Japanese culture. After they met, they dated for quite a while before getting married. The wedding of the century, the tabloids had called it. Nine months later, her mother had given birth to a baby equally as beautiful as herself.

"Sakura" she said. "We'll call her Sakura".

Seven years later, Luikora gave birth to a little girl named Amy. While Sakura had taken after her mother, Amy took after her father with big blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that spiraled to her shoulders. But all was not well.

Sakura and Amy's parents had been out working late on a shoot. A man came over to the area of the park they were using to photograph Luikora in her glorious white and blue gown. Howard watched the man closely, concerned for his wife. The man was grungy looking and when he walked up to Luikora, he fell to his knees, taking her hand and professing his undying love for the beautiful woman before him.

She didn't know what to do, so she tried her best to tell him that she was sorry, but she was allready in love with a man.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL!" The man suddenly flew into a fit of rage and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, aiming it right at her head.

"LUIKORA!" Howard called out, running over and jumping infront of her, taking the bullet that was supposed to be hers. But his efforts did nothing, as soon as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from a wound on his head, the man shot Luikora in the chest, and ran, leaving them for dead.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: lol i know this chapter has nothin to do with castlevania but pleeeeease keep watch because the next chapter will introduec a certain character we all know and love!! in the next chaptr youl finly meet amy to so keep checking back Also we wood like to thnk our freinds on for inpirring us to write this story with theyre AMAZING wokrs! they also inspireed our lovely female lead, sakura, so makes ure to give them some gothy luv to! lol oh and castlevania doesnt belong to us it belongs to konami k? so no sueing!!!_


End file.
